Roller Ghoster Ride
Roller Ghoster Ride is the seventh episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise After winning a design-your-own roller-coaster contest, the gang earns free tickets to Thrill Ride Park, only to discover that a sour green ghoul is sabotaging all the rides. Synopsis A para-sail ride is hijacked by a furry green monster, nearly injuring the riders. The Mystery Gang is invited to Thrill Ride Park after Shaggy and Scooby win a roller-coaster design contest. There, they meet grungy Chris and chipper Terry, twin sisters who run the park, but are nothing alike. The Roller Ghoster appears again, sabotaging the sky-dive simulator, canon-launch and Rocket Coaster and almost hurting the Mystery Gang. A sample of Chris' hair and her wrench are found at the Rocket Coaster scene. The suspects are now Chris, a reporter and an angry young boy. A chase results in the Roller Ghoster being caught, and it is revealed that chipper Terry dressed up as the ghoul out of jealousy, and is released on account of doing nothing illegal. But is presumed to be in deeper trouble when Chris decides to tell their mother. Shaggy, Scooby and the young boy ride their designed coaster: All You Can Hurl. Cast and characters Songs Villains * Roller Ghoster/Terry (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Thrill Ride Park ** Food court ** Sky Ride ** Thrill Rides main office ** Rocket Coaster ** All You Can Hurl Notes/trivia * The stuffed animals that burst out of the tent which the Roller Ghoster falls into are based on other Hanna-Barbera characters including Peter Potamus, Yogi Bear, Snorky the Elephant, Top Cat, Atom Ant, Boo-Boo Bear, Fred Flintstone, Squiddly Diddly, and Cindy Bear. * It's possible that Chris and Terry's mom is the one who owns the park while her daughters basically run it for her, based on how freaked out Terry got when Chris said she was going to tell their mom about what Terry did. * It's also possible that Chris and Terry might be twins, because they look to be about the same age and bare a striking resemblance to each other. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * On the ride to Thrill Ride Park, Daphne's robe-like top is a regular one. She actually wears one at the tail end of the WNSD era in Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword and Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King. * Presumably it was intentional, but the ticket taker's nametag is empty and his hat has an empty oblong patch which likely is supposed to have the park's name on it. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Everyone turns a blind eye to the fact that they were in serious danger and what Terry did was, in fact, illegal and should've been arrested for. * Saying that Eddie couldn't be the culprit is size discrimination. He could've worn stilts. * Shaggy not minding eating from the same life-size ice cream bowl, Scooby is also in, is the exact opposite of the end of Lights! Camera! Mayhem!, when Scooby was inside the popcorn machine at the theatre, and Shaggy declining to have any. Of course, that was meant as a joke, but the former would, perhaps, be far less unsanitary than what happens in Lights! Camera! Mayhem!. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! VHS. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 2 - Safari, So Goodi! DVD. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released February 20, 2007. Quotes Terry: We're actually building your design right here in the park. Want to see? Shaggy: Uh, sure - uh, but when do we get to meet Chris and Terry? (laughs) Those guys are my heroes! Chris: I'm Chris. The chipper one is my sister, Terry. Scooby Doo: Huh? Shaggy: (puzzled) You mean, you guys are girls? }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes